Mousefurs Secret
by BrizaMarii
Summary: Long ago Mousefur was cursed to live forever. Only the claws of death can free her. But through time and Peril, how can she break her curse, while keeping the biggest secret of all time?
1. Prologue and Tribes

**Mousefur's Secret: Prologue and Tribes**

The 3 Mountain Tribes:

**_The Tribe of Cliff's End_**

**_Leader: _**_Stream_

**_Deputy: _**_Hawk_

**_Tribe Cats:_**

_Frost_

_Adder_

_Robin_

_Fang_

_Mud_

_Shrew_

_Cherry_

_Moss_

_Barley_

**_Queens and Kits:_**

_Flower- Shade_

_Violet- Moon and Whisker_

* * *

**_The Tribe of Mountain Pass_**

**_Leader: _**_Pine_

**_Deputy: _**_Leaf_

**_Tribe Cats:_**

_Moth_

_Sorrel_

_Ash _

_Rain_

_Lark_

_Dawn_

**_Queens and Kits:_**

_Starling- Vole and Petal_

* * *

**_The Tribe of Rocky Shoal_**

**_Leader: _**_Rock_

**_Deputy: _**_Soot_

**_Tribe Cats:_**

_Slate_

_Berry_

_Lightning_

_Pebble_

_Clover_

_Fern_

_Daisy_

**_Queens and Kits:_**

_Dove- Feather Cloud and Mouse_

* * *

Prologue:

_My pelt burned all over, the scratches bleed freely. Crimson drops of blood fell upon the den floor. A storm of cats raged on just outside of the lichen walls. The living and the dead fought over ancient battles which couldn't be forgotten because of the desire for revenge. I felt my life slowly slipping away as my blood pooled around me. Most cats would be afraid for the certain death that awaited them, but not me. I was relived._

_"I have been waiting a thousand years for this day." I rasped shakily before my eyes closed. A moment later they opened again, in starclan. Wind coursed through my veins, the stars pulsed in my heart. A smile spread across my face as I saw my family standing a top a hill, waiting for me. Before I knew what was happening my legs were churning and I was racing towards my kin. My mother began running as well, to meet me. My siblings swarmed me and breathed in my scent. We were together again. _

_I looked up to see my father, lingering on the crest of the hill._

_"Only the claws of death can undo what has been done." He whispered, recalling the prophecy made of my curse._

_"The claws of death have finally freed me." I murmured and my father was suddenly by my side, his muzzle rested on my head._

_"Your curse is finally broken, your secret is gone forever." He amended._

_Ah, my secret, Mousefur's secret. I thought to myself._


	2. The First Death

**Mousefur's Secret, Part 1: The 3 Tribes**

**The First Death**

I let out a squeal of protest as my brother prodded my side with his paw.

"Wake up Mouse, I want to play!" My brother urged.

I groaned and rolled away from him. "Leave me alone Cloud, _I_ want to sleep." I muttered and let out a yawn.

I was just about to doze back off when my sister Feather pounced on me with Cloud. I shrieked and bounced up, fully awake. I charged my brother and knocked him off his paws. Feather came up behind me and scuffed me over the head. We all tussled together and let out yips of delight. Suddenly I careened into our mother, Dove.

She sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. She glanced down at me and purred.

"Ah Mouse, couldn't you have let me sleep for a little longer?" Dove joked. I smiled and dropped down into the hunters crouch which my father had taught me just the day before.

"Who is this mother you speak of? All I see is a giant badger! Attack!" I roared and my siblings and I all rushed Dove. She pretended we took her down and she rolled over, nearly squashing us flat. She closed her eyes and faked being dead. I triumphantly cheered. But then she didn't open her eyes and congratulate us on our victory.

"Mom?" I asked. She didn't move. "Mom?" I asked again, worry lining my pelt. I took a step closer to Dove, to see if she was alright. Then her paw shot out of no where and she had me pinned. My siblings screamed in shock, I managed a wheeze through my surprise.

"Ha ha! Did you really think you killed the mighty badger?" Dove growled in a deep voice. I squirmed but couldn't get free.

"Cloud, Feather! Save me from the badger!" I pleaded. My siblings exchanged glances.

"Nope! We are the badger cubs, and we are going to eat you!" They laughed.

"What? No fair!" I protested. But that didn't stop Feather and Cloud from nipping my ears. I wiggled free from Dove and hurled myself and Cloud, we went rolling through the dirt and took out Feather too. I shoved my paw in Feathers face in revenge when the gorse entrance to our den rustled. In fright my siblings and I all ran for cover behind Dove. Dove bristled her fur as a cat emerged into the den. Her fur lay flat in relief when she realized it was only Rock, our father.

"Dad!" I squealed and ran forward with Cloud and Feather on my heels. Rock smiled at us lovingly. I felt my stomach rumble and I looked at Rock expectantly.

"I'm hungry, did you catch anything today?" I demanded. Rock nodded and produced a dead rat. My siblings and I ravinishley devoured part of the rat and left the rest for Rock and Dove to share. With my belly full I crawled back over to my nest and curled up. Feather and Cloud also decided to go to sleep for a change. My eyes started to close when I heard Rock and Dove whispering worriedly.

"We can't live in this gorse bush any longer, Dove. I had to search for hours for that one measly rat." Rock stated. Dove sighed.

"I know, but the kits are still so young..." Dove murmured.

"They are old enough to make the journey to the mountains. If we leave by tomorrow we can make it there before the first snow fall." Rock pressed.

"Do you think the others are coping well in the mountains?" Dove asked.

"They are probably better off than we are." Rock reasoned. Dove paused for a moment before agreeing.

"Tomorrow, we will go to the mountains." She said at last. My heart hammered in my chest. _We were leaving the gorse den? Who are these other cats that live on the mountains? _My mind raced. A little while later I fell into a troubled and restless sleep.

* * *

The rain came down hard, in thick gray sheets. Small hailstones began to fall. I shivered with the cold, my brown fur clung to my sides as it became soaked with water. We had been traveling up the slopes of the mountains for 3 days. All had gone fine, until it started to rain. The rocks and mud came loose from the side of the mountain, making it impossible to climb. With the darkness of the clouds I could barley see.

"We are almost at the crossing of the mountain pass! There we will find shelter!" Rock shouted above the roaring rain. Dove herded me and my siblings up the rocky path. Suddenly Feather let out a startled shriek as she caught her paw between to rocks. She wrenched it free and he ankle started bleeding. Instantly Rock was by her side. Feather let out feeble wails and slowly drifted in and out of consciousness.

"She looks so cold." I whispered as her crimson blood froze to her fur.

"Over here!" Cloud shouted. I turned and found him sheltering underneath a small rock overhang. Rock picked up Feathers limp body and ran over to Cloud. Dove raced over and attempted to stop the torrent of red blood falling like the dark rain. But Feather's wound refused to close. Eventually Dove found a damp batch of moss and she tightly bound it around Feather's wound. Feather let out a sigh and closed her eyes. But her flank still rose and fell with her breathing.

"Give it time, she'll heal." Rock said to an anxious Dove. However there was doubt in Rock's voice. I glanced and my sister with fear. Back when we lived in the gorse bush by the fields I was never truly afraid. I always knew that Rock and Dove would protect us no matter what. But right now I was afraid. Because I knew there was nothing anyone could do to help Feather.

A week had gone by, the wound had closed but infection was setting in quickly. Cloud and Dove never left Feathers side, but Rock and I were always out of the den. We couldn't bare to see Feather in so much pain. During the middle of the day Rock and I were out hunting when Dove's wail tore apart the sky. We raced back to the makeshift den to find Feather lying lifeless on the ground. Dove was staring at the ground. Not really _seeing _anything. Cloud was angrily pacing the area.

"Sissy?" I asked warily, searching for the familiar rise and fall of Feathers flank. But I saw nothing. "Sissy!" I shouted and buried my nose in her fur. Tears burned my cheeks as I wailed.

We sat vigil for Feather, the night owls crooned as if they also were saddened. My heart was heavy, but I still recalled of the good times Feather and I shared. I remembered her amber eyes bright as we snuck out of the gorse den at the dead of night. I remember Dove catching us before we made it 5 feet. I remember another time when Cloud Feather and I followed Rock while he was out hunting. Turns out the 3 of us combined are not stealthy at all. I choked back a sob as I realized I would never again see Feathers smile or hear her voice. She was gone.

In the morning we buried her next to a yellow flowering bush. Even though leaf bare was just days away the bush still held little blossoms.

But even through our despair we had to continue on. If we got caught on the side of a mountain when the first snowfall hit we would all die. Every breath was a struggle and every paw step brought pain but I kept moving forward. I don't remember any details of the rest of the journey. Just a blur of coldness and danger.


	3. Divisions

**Mousefur's Secret, Part 1: The 3 Tribes**

**Divisions**

My eyes widened as they scoured the beautiful terrain of the mountains. Below the peaks lay valleys and streams ran crisp and clear.

"We made it." I said simply. Rock bowed his head and Dove murmured, "Feather would have liked it here."

Suddenly a robin flew over head, letting out a chirping song. Before it flew away it dropped one of it's gray feathers.

"It's a sign, Feather accepts our new home." Cloud whispered. I managed a half smile and together we started walking forward.

"We should find the others soon, I would guess this is where they decided to camp." Rock announced. immediately after he said that 2 toms leapt out of no where, they growled threateningly. I let out a yip of fear and Dove behind Dove with Cloud. Then both the toms stopped hissing and stared at Rock incredulously.

"Rock?" One whispered with disbelief. My father nodded.

"It's good to see you too Slate." Rock smiled at the gray tom. Slate ran forward to greet his old friend. The other tom smiled at us too.

"I thought you decided to stay by the gorse bush because the kits were to young to travel." The other tom asked. Dove nudged Cloud and I forward.

"Yes, well, they grew up on me." Dove purred.

"Hello, my name is Lightning." The golden tom offered. "I'm Mouse." I squeaked.

"I'm Cloud." My brother stated and puffed out his chest to seem intimidating. He really just looked like a bull frog about to croak. Slate and Lightning then led us back to their camp. Dens of twigs and dirt were scattered around the edge of a cliff.

"I remembered more cats than this." Rock murmured to Slate. Slate sighed.

"Yes well, when we arrived here, divisions spread amongst us. Cats bickered over who should be leader. A third wanted Pine for leader, a third wanted Stream, and a third wanted _you_ Rock." Slate murmured. Before my father could interrupt in surprise Slate plowed on.

"You are in Streams camp right now. Those who wanted you as leader went with Stream, their second pick. But now that you are here I don't doubt they will ask you to lead." Slate added. Rock let out a huff of shock and sat down.

"Stream started the tribe of Cliff's End, and Pine started the tribe of Mountains Pass. There have constantly been skirmishes over borders. I think you need to lead us, to stop the fighting." Slate said quietly. Rock was to stunned to speak.

"I...I will need to think about this." He murmured. Slate nodded and then began to introduce me and my brother to the Tribe of Cliff's End.

I walked around the camp and several cats glanced my way but no one greeted us. These cats were clearly hostile towards newcomers. Then, a pure white she cat approached us.

"Hello." She purred. I smiled with relief, it was nice to see someone who _didn't _want to tear me apart.

"Hi." I mewed back.

"My name is Daisy, I take you are Dove's kits?" Daisy asked. I nodded along with Cloud.

"Well guess what, I'm Dove's sister." Daisy purred.

"Awesome!" I cheered. Suddenly Dove was by Daisy's side. Dove nuzzled her sister and they shared tongues.

"It's great to finally see you again sis." Daisy smiled. Dove nodded and her face darkened, Dove whispered something to Daisy and Daisy wrapped her tail around Dove's shoulders comfortingly.

"Oh, I am so sorry about Feather." Daisy said sadly. I quickly scurried away so I wouldn't have to listen to talk about my sister. It was hard enough always having her on my mind. I didn't really want to discuss her death.

I started milling around the camp, looking for someone else to talk to. After some time the mountain cats warmed up to us and began actually speaking to us. They told us stories about their travels and the wonders of the mountains. I listened enthusiastically at first, but as it became darker and darker I grew tired and decided to tell Dove I wanted to go to sleep. I weaseled my way out of the mass of cats and began searching for my mother.

Suddenly I ran into a large light blue gray she cat. Ripples seemed to swim in her fur.

"Hi." I said while looking away, her nearly white eyes gave me the chills.

"Hello. Are you Rock's kit?" She rasped. Her voice was nothing like I expected it to be. From her appearance I thought she would sound like waves rushing over stones, instead she sounded like crushing gravel.

"Yes, I am Rock's kit." I mewed.

"Interesting." Stream murmured. Then she leaned in close to me so her face was inches from mine.

"Well be sure to offer my regards to your father. And also tell him to leave my camp. He is not welcome here." Stream snarled. I winced and backed up.

"My dad has done nothing wrong." I protested. A smile curved on Streams lips.

"Not yet, but if he thinks he can just walk in here and steal half of my cats...if he thinks he can form another tribe on these mountains. He is wrong." Stream growled.

"What's going on here?" A voice from behind me asked. I turned to see Lighting looking at Stream accusingly. Relief spread over me.

"Lightning." I breathed and ran over to him. Lightning stood protectively in front of me without tearing his eyes from Streams.

"Nothing at all was going on here. I was just telling Mouse to give Rock my best regards." Stream said innocently and padded away. Lighting looked doubtful but didn't say anything.

"Come on Mouse, your mother has been looking for you." Lightning mewed and lead me over to Rock Dove and Cloud who were sharing a nest with Daisy. I curled up with them and let out a yawn.

_These divisions are big, they are ripping these cats apart. Streams thirst for power pushed her to nearly attack a kit like me. _I thought silently.

"Rock." I whispered. My father glanced at me.

"I think you _should _lead these cats. You can bring peace." I murmured.

"Or I could just end up creating another rift between these cats." Rock sighed. My eyes started to close sleepily. I yawned and whispered one last thing before I fell asleep.

"You have to rescue these cats from the darkness." I yawned and fell asleep. Even as I said it, I didn't know what it meant. But it seemed to have an affect on Rock, because his eyes were deep in concentration. _Rescue these cats from the divisions among us. _I thought tiredly.


	4. Dawn of the 3 Mountain Tribes

**Mousefur's Secret, Part 1: The 3 Tribes**

**Dawn of the 3 Mountain Tribes**

I was awoken to the sound of my fathers voice...he was rallying cats. I opened my eyes and glanced around. Half of Streams tribe was circled around Rock with enthusiasm, listening to what he said. The others were warily standing behind Stream, unsure of how she would react.

"We used to live as one! There used to be peace!" Rock shouted. Stream bristled.

"Now we are divided, kin fights kin!" Rock bellowed. Howls of rage surrounded my father. Stream looked about ready to murder someone.

"Follow me, if you wish to escape from this path!" Rock finished. Yowls and cheers rose up into the crisp chill air.

"Enough! Stop this nonsense." Stream growled, her raspy voice sputtered with rage.

"It's to late Stream, these cats wish to join me to form another tribe...one that holds onto its values." Rock stated calmly. Then he rose his voice to address all cats.

"If anyone else wants to join my tribe you will be welcomed." Rock announced, and with that him and his cats quickly departed before a fight could break out between Streams tribe and Rock's newly formed tribe. Before I had time to react Dove had swooped in over me and was quickly ushering me out of the camp. We ran until we were safely surrounded by Rocks tribe. Cloud stood triumphantly by my side.

"Now, there will surely be peace." He proclaimed. _Or war..._ I thought bleakly.

* * *

The new Tribe made camp in a field of Rocks which lay in the basin of a valley between 2 mountains. It was still slightly more elevated than Pine and Streams tribes however.

In the next few days the cats worked tirelessly to create a suitable home before the first snow hit.

Twigs and small stones were collected and fashioned into dens, patrols of cats were sorted out and sent to collect prey.

And sooner than it seemed possible, the Tribe of Rocky Shoals had sprung to life. And although everything seemed perfect I couldn't shake the feeling something bad was going to happen...something very bad.

"Soot, I think we should visit Pines camp and attempt to unite our tribes before the first snow of leaf bare consumes these mountains." Rock said to his deputy Soot. His deputy nodded.

"If we sent out a patrol tonight they would arrive at Pines camp by morning." Soot stated. Rock nodded thoughtfully.

"A patrol of no more than 5 cats, we don't want to seem threating. And it might be best if I didn't go. No doubt Stream has warned her neighboring tribe that I am attempting to 'steal' his cats. I will send Cloud in my place." Rock said firmly. Soot nodded and went to collect my brother as well as several other cats for this mission.

"I want to go too!" I shouted. Rock looked at me with shock.

"Of course you were once again eavesdropping Mouse." Rock snorted, I remained indignant.

"Why can Cloud go but I can't?" I demanded. Rock sighed but didn't answer me. I angrily stormed away and curled up in my nest.

"I want to help our tribe too." I muttered though no one heard me. Suddenly a snowflake landed on my head. I stared at in in shock. It was the firs time I had even seen a snowfall. The snowflakes fell faster and faster until a blanket of white covered everything as far as the eye could see. It began raining snow down onto the mountains.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cloud and a few other cats quickly scurry off towards out neighboring tribes. They were going to try and reach them before the snow storm became a blizzard. I huffed and turned my back on them.

_I _certainly didn't care if Cloud froze his tail off trying to reach Pine's camp. But I still cast a glance over my shoulder, to see Cloud walking into the swirling mist of white.

The cats became nothing more than dark specks in the shadows of the icy tundra as they crossed the peaks. My eyes strained to see them but they were gone, they had disappeared into the snow and I could only wait until they returned.

Several cats in my own tribe watched the snow fall but quickly grew bored with it and went to their own nests. Everything was silent and calm in the camp yet my heart was pounding.

"Something is going to happen." I whispered to myself. _Something bad is going to happen. _I thought bleakly.


	5. The Avalanche

**Mousefur's Secret, Part 1: The 3 Tribes**

**The Avalanche**

My nose twitched slightly as I slept. Snow tickled my whiskers, making me shift slightly. But the snow felt so soft...more like fur. I drank in the scent surrounding me. It wasn't snow, it was definitely cat. The smell was warm too, I tried to open my eyes to see the mysterious cat in front of me but I was so tired, I couldn't move at all.

_"I am so sorry Mouse." _A quiet voice whispered in my ear. I frowned slightly at the familiar sound of that voice.

_"I am sorry but I can't save them." _The voice said with a sorrowful pang. Then it faded away, taking its soft and warm presence with it. I leaned slightly towards where the cat stood, trying to grasp what remained of its scent. But there was no trace of the cat, it was gone.

"Feather?" I yawned, finally recognizing the sound of the familiar voice. When I realized Feather wasn't here, that she was dead, I shot up out of my nest.

"Feather." I breathed in shock. I was positive I had heard her...I had smelled her. She had to have been here.

"Feather where are you?" I wailed quietly so as not to disturb the sleeping cats around me. But Feather didn't respond to my cry.

"What were you talking about Feather? Who can't you save?" I asked to no one. I stared up into the gloomy sky. There were no clouds to be seen. All of the clouds had poured out the ice they carried during the blizzard. But even though the sky was clear I saw no stars, just bleak pools of darkness. I lay back down in my nest but I my gaze never strayed from the sky.

* * *

I must have dosed off at one point because I was awoken by a rumbling in the earth. The very ground I stood on shook with a force I couldn't comprehend. A blinding flurry of churning snow burned my eyes and stung my nose. The blanket of white that had rested gently on the ground now was being flung around by the shaking of the earth. I started to run in panic and fear. I tried to run away from the very ground itself.

Eventually the shaking stopped and the snow resettled, but it was loose now. I climbed up to a small peak that overlooked the mountains. My gaze drifted around and rested on a giant mountain of snow. I watched in dismay as a mass of that snow broke away from the rest of the mountain and began to tumble to the ground. It gathered more and more snow with it the farther it moved.

The mass of white snow became so wide it engulfed everything in its path. The tallest of trees were no match for the mighty force of the avalanche.

"No." I choked out as the snow crashed directly into the groves of Stream and Pine's camps.

A deafening silence filled the air but was drowned out by the roaring inside of my head. I waited desperately for any sign of life but I knew I would see nothing. My heart began to pound. It became louder and louder with every breath I took.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

Tears began to spill over my cheeks as the snow settled and the avalanche stopped. What used to be a valley was now a cascade of snow. My heart hammered on, trying to fill in the empty silence surround me.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

I felt nothing but the cold in my paws and the scar on my heart. I thought I couldn't manage to speak but I found my scream.

"Cloud!" I wailed into the frozen air, tearing the stillness apart.

"You can't leave me too!" I screamed. "Not you too!" I sobbed. I begged too, as if my pleading could bring them back.

Suddenly a warmth surrounded me.

"Feather?" I choked out. I turned and saw my sisters sparkling eyes glowing at me. Stars lingered in her paws as she approached me. Then she pressed her head into my side, comforting me.

"_I am so sorry_." She whispered. But I didn't feel sad anymore, I felt oddly soothed.

"Tell Cloud I will miss him, ok?" I asked.

_"Of course."_ Feather replied solemnly. Then Feather began to draw away from me. I stared at her helplessly as she raced across the sky towards where Cloud lay. My heart ached with longing for my 2 lost siblings. Grief weighed down on my shoulders as I trudged back to the Tribe of Rocky Shoals. The only tribe to survive the avalanche.


	6. The Starry Cats

**Mousefur's Secret, Part 1: The 3 Tribes**

**The Starry Cats**

Once it was safe Rock sent out search parties. I knew they would find nothing, I saw the avalanche and its destruction. Every cat in Pine and Streams tribes would be buried a hundred feet beneath the snow.

Everyone in Rock's tribe came away unharmed, but killed inside of our hearts. Because of the divisions families were separated, and so cats in Rock's tribe had kin in another tribe. We had all lost a brother, or a friend, or a parent. We had lost hope.

* * *

I knew the time would come when the Tribe of Rocky Shoal's would have to move on. I just didn't expect that day to come so soon. My fathers words were ringing in my ears, _we are leaving the mountains. _He had said.

"We can't leave. Not now...not after Feather died getting us here." I whispered to myself.

_But Cloud died just trying to stay here. _I thought wretchedly. Rock concluded his announcement about our tribe leaving the mountains. The gathered cats dispersed and went about their own business. But my feet were rooted to the ground.

"Were will we go?" I murmured. Then I raised my chin and looked at my father. "Were will we go?" I said again. much louder this time. Several cats glanced my way. They waited to hear Rock's response. I waited as well. I waited for my proud and brave fathers answer. But when I looked at him I no longer saw the blue gray pelted leader I had looked to all of my life. I saw a beaten down elder who had experienced to much pain to bear.

"I don't know where we will go." Rock said truthfully. My brown eyes widened as Rock then padded away into his own den. He didn't give a speech about how we would go into the unknown and find where our tribe could stay. He just simply stated the truth, he didn't know what would happen to us.

I walked away, to clear my mind of its jumbled thoughts. I felt Dove appear by my side the instant I was out of the camp. Her crystal eyes gazed out over the mountains. No doubt she was thinking of Cloud and Feather.

"You know why we have to leave, right?" She asked. I nodded because I did know. We had to find a place to start over.

"We should leave in early new leaf. We should get out before the snow melts away..." I trailed off, Dove shivered at the thought of all the snow melting, revealing what had been buried beneath.

"Yes. We will leave in early new leaf." Dove agreed. I nodded and stood up to leave when Dove stopped me.

"But we may have to leave before I..." Dove trailed off.

"Before you what?" I questioned. Dove let out a sigh.

"Mouse, I am expecting kits." Dove said at last. I was speechless.

"Well...well that's great." I stammered. Dove smiled.

"I just found out a few days ago. I've been meaning to tell you." Dove purred and licked her belly affectionately.

"That's great news, but it complicates things. If we leave in new leaf you might be to big to travel." I warned.

"Don't worry Mouse, new leaf is very close. I will be able to travel." Dove assured me. For the first time in what seemed like forever I cracked a genuine smile.

* * *

"The snow has begun to melt. New leaf is here, we leave shall tomorrow, the night of the new moon." Rock announced. I sat amongst my tribe mates, listening to my father as he explained the journey we would be taking to find our new home. I glanced at the darkening sky, the full moon rested up in the pitch darkness. Soon the tribe would go to sleep to prepare for the long and grueling journey ahead of us. I began walking slowly towards my nest, exhaustion dripping from my paws. I froze mid paw step as a shadow flitted across the moon. Several other cats saw as well and stared at the moon with round eyes. Whispers of confusion and shock spread through the cats like wildfire.

"What was that?" I murmured. Suddenly another shadow appeared, in the form of a cat. Gasps of awe sounded as the shadow slowly crossed in front of the moon. Instantly there was chaos as cats slipped into a panic.

"What's going on?"

"What's happening?"

"What _was_ that?"

The cries of my tribe mates filled my ears. I calmly climbed up to a high rock and faced my tribe.

"It was a sign." I mewed loudly. Instantly all eyes were on me, including my fathers.

I immediately lost control of my own voice and I said things I hadn't even known I had been thinking.

"Cloud isn't dead." I stated. Before anyone could object I pressed on. "Nor is any other cat that perished in the avalanche. They may not walk with us anymore, but they are not dead. Instead their souls walk in a different place." I explained. My eyes drifted back up to the sky where I swore I saw feather smiling at me.

"They walk in the stars now, they watch us from above. And the shadow that crossed the moon was a sign. It was a sign sent by our deceased kin. It was a sign pointing us in the direction of our new home." I smiled. Disbelief at my words spread across everyone's faces, except for my fathers. He was nodding along like it all made sense. he stepped forward to speak and I gratefully allowed him to regain the spotlight. I wasn't one for particularly large amounts of attention.

"I believe what my daughter says is true. And I know I cannot ask all of you to share our beliefs, but that sign is all we have leading us right now. And I believe it will lead us to our new home." Rock murmured. Several cats in the crowd began pondering my words as well as my fathers, speculating if it was possible that the ones we lost weren't really gone.

"I'm not sure what to believe right now. But I have never doubted rock before, and I'm not going to start." One cat called out firmly.

"Me neither!" Another agreed. And just like that everyone had hope again, we had hope for the cats who walk in the stars.


	7. The Journey

**Mousefur's Secret, Part 1: The 3 Tribes**

**The Journey**

Leaf bare had drawn to a close, and with it came new leaf. Grass began sprouting out of the thinning snow, yellow flowers speckled the gray peaks, streams thawed and began to flow again. The bright sun and crisp air almost made it seem as if things were already back to normal. But they weren't, we couldn't stay on the mountains any long than necessary. We had already delayed leaving for sometime, by trying to catch more prey to stock up for the journey. And so, before new leaf could draw us into staying another day, Rock lead us away from the mountains, and towards were the starry cats wanted us to go.

* * *

Climbing down the mountains was easier than I had first thought it would be. Instead of rain and agony which I had experienced on my first trip on the mountain slopes, this time I simply walked alongside my tribe mates until we reached the base.

Once we were clear of the mountains we began traveling through the prairie. Tall dry grasses and oak trees lined the horizon. Beyond that lay a the unknown, and entirely different world which would either hold more dangers for the tribe, or would be our new home.

The pads on my paws were scraped raw and were painfully blistering, but I continued walking without complaint. I thought that if I said something negative, we would never reach our new home. So I kept my mouth shut and walked faster.

Each paw step brought us closer to were our destiny lay.

Each paw step took us farther away from were the mountains were.

And each paw step seemed to tear me in half. Part of me wanting to never leave the mountains, and part of me never wanting to return there.

Suddenly a snarling of a dog shattered my deep thoughts. I spun around and lashed my tail as I saw a giant dog barking in the distance and running fast towards us. Several other cats had noticed as well and were panicking.

"Everyone stick together! We can't split up!" I shouted, but as the dog became closer the tribe scattered.

"No! The dog will be able to pick us off, one by one if we spread out! Stay together!" I ordered but my attempts as control were meager at best. No one was listening. I hissed in frustration and gave up at keeping order, instead I simply ran with the rest of the tribe. We hurtled towards a forest treeline, promising protection from the giant slobbering dog which was right on our heals now.

My claws meet the bark of a tall tree and I scrambled up to a high hanging branch, well out of reach of the dog. The dog growled at the base of the tree and quickly gave up on its pursuit of me. But there were other cats still running, cats who hadn't reached the tree line yet.

"Hurry!" I screamed as the dogs teeth narrowly missed a cats tail. My eyes scanned the area and relief filled my heart as I saw Rock shove Dove up into a tree, he followed closely behind. Soon nearly every cat was cowering on a branch. Every cat except one.

I didn't know Daisy all that well, I had never really spoken more than a few words to her at a time. And even when we did engage in conversation it was mostly just about the weather or how the prey was running.

But I saw her around camp a lot. Whenever she was around someone she could make them smile. She was the cheerful face in our pack, she was the one who kept our spirits high.

She was Dove's sister too.

I saw my mother struggling to climb out of the tree to go to her sisters aid, but Rock was holding her back, he couldn't risk losing Dove.

I saw the dog turn, see Daisy, and start chasing after her. Daisy looked around wildly, trying to find a way to reach the trees, but the dog was blocking her path, it had her cornered.

"No." I whispered as the dog lunged forward, its sharp teeth met Daisy's scruff. At first she struggled, then it seemed like she just gave up, accepted her fate.

The dog shook her around quickly, a loud snap filled the air, and Daisy hung limp. Her white fur became stained with red, I forced myself to look away as the dog grabbed its prey and trotted off.

_I'm a coward._ I thought bleakly. _I should have tried harder to keep everyone together, I shouldn't have let us scatter._ I blamed myself. _This is all my fault, I could have left the safety of my tree and gone to help Daisy. Together we could have fought the dog off. _

"I am so sorry." I murmured, whether I was apologizing to Dove or Daisy, I didn't know.

* * *

We were moving again. Night had fallen and Rock ushered us out of the trees and deeper into the forest. No one spoke, myself included, as we gruelingly traveled through the dense woodland. And after a single day we were in the middle of the forest. I realized this place wasn't our home, it couldn't be, there wasn't a single place which would suit our tribe. It was just another forest which we would pass through and then search for another place to stay.

I angrily pushed my way to the front of the tribe and began walking briskly, setting the pace for everyone else. I wanted out of the trees and back into the open as quickly as possible.

As I scrambled through a dense bramble patch and emerged on the other side, all my breath left me.

A glistening lake stood before me, a beautiful, perfect lake. Birds chirped in the distance, mice scampered through the undergrowth, and I uttered a single word.

"Home."


	8. The Moon Pool

**Mousefur's Secret Part 2, The Ancient Clans**

**The Moon Pool**

A glistening lake stood before my tribe. Snow still lay on the ground even though we were well into new leaf, but it added to the mystical effect of the forest. Thousands of pine trees stood as tall as our mountain home and were lush with green furs. The bright sun was just peaking over the tree line. The tribe sat stiff and exhausted on the shore to the lake, but I felt as if I could run a thousand miles. We found our new home, I just knew it. This had to be where we were meant to stay.

I bounced up and down on my paws, eager to start exploring. Once Rock nodded an okay to let me roam I scampered away like an excited kit.

"Were you headed Mouse?" a voice behind me shouted. I turned to see my den mate Pebble and her mate Lighting looking at me with curious expressions.

"I'm going exploring! Want to come?" I said ecstatically. Pebble flushed and said "I'm not really up for it." I stared at her in confusion, then I noticed the slight swelling of her stomach and the way she was fondly staring at her belly.

"You're going to have kits?!" I exclaimed happily. Pebble nodded and looked down at her belly with a soft glow in her eyes. Lighting purred proudly.

"Dove is going to have her kits any day now; you two could share a nursery together!" I chirped. Pebble smiled at me warmly.

"We still need to find a camp before I can have a nursery." She reminded me. My ears perked up at this challenge.

"I will go and find a camp then! Lightning will you join me?" I said formally, but I was really shaking with anticipation to be off. Lightning agreed and we sprinted off into the dense woodland. Prey skittered around nervously as we barreled through our new home. Suddenly we escaped the woods and were on a large moor.

The grasses seemed to have waves, just like water. It was so beautiful.

"Let's go back to the woods, there's nothing up here." Lightning said.

"Wait a minute." I murmured. "Something tells me we should check this out." I began padding away and Lightning reluctantly followed after me. We crossed over a ridge of rocks and wound up by a stream. I walked along it until we found the source to the water. A silver cave contained a clear pool of the bluest water I had ever seen. Stars almost seemed to shimmer inside.

I leaned forward with thirst clawing at my throat and I lapped up some of the water. I immediately fell asleep.

_"Hello Mouse."_ A voice whispered.

I turned and saw Cloud and Feather gazing at me with round eyes. I ran forward with joy and brushed against my siblings. Cloud began wrestling with me like old times. Feather wanted to join but I could tell she had important news to share with me. I stood up and hastily groomed my fur. Cloud grinned and sat beside Feather.

_"I have good news and bad news sister. But I am afraid I cannot tell you everything. I can only warn you." _Feather began. My eyes widened as I intently listened to her.

_"Beware the water that runs shallow, a current rages below the surface and if you are not careful it could destroy you." _Feather jaw went slack with confusement and worry, however Feather continued speaking.

_"And now for the good news. You have found the moon pool, here you will be able to speak to us and your other ancestors. Now it is time to say goodbye, Mouse." _Feather sighed. Cloud wished me good luck and they began to fade.

_NO! _I wanted to scream. I ran after them but they just grew farther away from me until I was blinking my eyes open. Lightning stood over me worriedly.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I blinked several times to clear my mind. I was still trying to process everything Feather told me.

"I'm fine." I said at last. I turned to stare at the water.

"I spoke to Feather and Cloud." I murmured. Lightning sputtered in shock.

"This is the moon pool, they say we will be able to talk to them and our ancestors freely from now on." I continued. However I left out the part about the strange warning Feather gave me. I had a feeling those words were for my ears alone.

Lightning and I then turned and began racing back to the lake shore to share the news with the tribe. But I was still troubled by Feathers warning. What did it mean?

"I know you too well Mouse, something happened at the moon pool. Something bad." Lightning whispered. I nodded but I couldn't explain just then about the warning. All I said was that we should stay away from shallow water. Lightning nodded in understanding and we walked back to the shore through the woodland.

Once we arrived at the shore countless eyes gazed upon me and they waited expectantly for the news.

"The forest is large. Part of it is pine and bog; there is also a Moore that divides us and the mountains. Most of the forest is oak trees and brambles though. We also have the lake which we can drink from." I stated. Gossip soon filled the air. All the cats were arguing over were our camp should be made. I yowled loudly to get their attention again.

"That is not all. I also discovered the place where we can speak to our ancestors. The Moon Pool!" I said loudly. The last sentence I said was drowned out by chatter from the tribe. Rock climbed the boulder and sat next to me. An excited silence washed over the tribe as they waited for Rocks orders.

"Fern, Clover, and Talon will lead a hunting patrol and will stock up a fresh kill pile. Hunting in these woods will be strange but we'll just have to adapt. Lightning, you will guide a party of 6 at a time to the moon pool were they can share tongues with their loved ones. I will be speaking with Mouse about where we should make our camp." Rock finished. The cats were immediately prepared to travel and were waiting anxiously by the lake. Dove curled up beside me and groomed my dusty ears as Rock spoke.

"I'm sorry you're too weak to travel to the moon pool." I mewed to Dove.

"Feather and Cloud know I love them, and that is all that matters." Dove said comfortingly. I rested my chin on my chocolate browns paws and slowly drifted off. Rock continued rambling on about camp however. I think he decided we would live in the forest of oaks and brambles.

I heard Rock and Dove whispering when the first light of dawn rose up. Out of habit I began eaves dropping.

"What did you see at the moon pool?" Dove pressed.

"Something amazing." Rock replied.

"Since I am the first leader of our new tribe, I have been awarded special powers so I can found our new home. They said I will be the first stoneteller and will read the signs of the moon." Rock said in a hushed tone. Dove licked his ear affectionately. Suddenly I remembered the bad omen Feather had warned me of. Some sort of water could destroy the tribe, possibly a stream or creek.

Oh well, I'll tell Rock later. I walked over to the small fresh kill pile and selected a plump robin and began devouring it in famished gulps. Cats began wakening and milling around. They were all gossiping about what they saw at the moon pool. I joined them and almost forgot about the prophecy. Almost.


	9. The Visitor

**Mousefur's Secret Part 2, The Ancient Clans**

**The Visitor**

Rock lead the tribe to a small clearing in the forest. Several hollow logs were patched with mud and leaves to make dens. A stump was in the center of the clearing and was already full of fresh kill. The camp was amazing. The whole tribe had worked hard and tirelessly to create it. A soft purr rumbled in my throat as I thought of Doves new litter soon to be scampering around our new home.

The mountains were like a distant memory now, a memory I was eager to be rid of.

Suddenly yowls of shock sounded just outside of the clearing. I ran out and discovered Rocks hunting patrol surrounding a gray she cat. Flecks of white spotted her muzzle. Something about this cat seemed so familiar however. I felt like I'd seen her before somewhere. Then it hit me.

"Don't hurt her!" I bellowed as I charged out of the bushes. Rock looked at me exclaimed, "All rouges must not trespass!" Then he spat at the gray she cat. I leaped out and landed squarely in front of her.

"Listen to me Rock! She isn't a rouge!" I growled. Rock peered at the she cat until he realized who she was. "Stream?" He whispered in awe. "Stream your alive!" He shouted. "But… but how? I thought the avalanche killed you and your tribe…" Rock murmured. Stream shook her head.

"May I address your tribe Rock?" Stream questioned. Rock lead her into the camp in a daze. The patrol couldn't quite believe anyone had survived the avalanche. Stream stood on top of a log and yowled to the tribe. Millions of questions flooded everyone's minds as they saw her clearly. However no one uttered a word, as if this was all a dream and speaking would cause them to wake up. The silence was shattered when Streams harsh rasp filled the air.

"My name is Stream, I lead one of the 3 tribes in the mountains. The Avalanche killed all the tribes but yours. I survived because I wasn't with my tribe at the time the avalanche struck. I was actually headed towards your camp, Rock. I was coming to see if my tribe could join yours. I know I refused your first offer of unity, but I changed my mind." Stream stated. My eyes were like round pools. Streams story rang in my ears. My heart pounded so loud I assumed everyone could hear it thumping. Suddenly Stream continued speaking.

"I didn't know at the time your tribe survived the avalanche. I thought everyone was dead. I headed away from the mountains and became a kitty pet. An old farmer took me in. One night I was perched in a tree when 2 toms passed under me. They were talking about the strange wild cats that came to live in to forest, by the lake. I didn't believe it was true, but I still came to see. And apparently they were right." Stream finished.

Silence filled the clearing as everyone tried to wrap their heads around this fantastic news. But something was bothering me, it was buried back deep in my mind, what could possibly be wrong? I wondered. I must have just been getting paranoid, I decided and I walked over to my den. Mother was resting quietly in her nest. I sighed and flopped down beside her. Dove groomed my ears and purred…just like old times. I happily drifted off as my mother's warm scent drifted over me, lulling me into oblivion.

* * *

My mother's terrified scream woke me with a start. I looked down in horror as a pool of blood surrounded us in a thick red puddle. I took a step back as the smell made me nauseous.

"Help, get…help." Dove wheezed while gasping for air. I sprinted out of the den with relief, I wouldn't have to be trapped in their while the kits came. I ran into Rock almost immediately. I opened my mouth to speak but he was already dashing into the den.

I smiled as I pictured what my new siblings would look like. Then I thought of the blood. I had never seen a kitting before; I just assumed that much bleeding was natural. What if something was going wrong? I saw Stream glancing around the hollow in panic. It was indeed chaos. Cats were running around in confusion, apparently the scream was rather loud. I walked up to Stream and decided to make myself useful.

"Want to fetch moss with me to help with the kitting?" I asked kindly.

I imagined Stream wasn't used to being around this many cats since she'd been spending many moons locked up as a… kitty pet? At least I think that is what she called it.

Stream nodded and we began padding away. I spotted a marshy area and pushed away small logs to reveal bounties of moss. Stream unsheathed her claws and began scraping away.

Once we had collected a heaping amount we dashed back to where Dove was kitting. A loud wail tore apart the air. I ran inside the den just as a ripple ran down Doves belly. She convulsed once and a tiny body slid out. I began licking its fur to wake it up. Suddenly the small kit let out a wail of protest a looked up at me with it eyes still tightly closed.

I nudged it gently to Doves side were it began to suckle.

Rock suddenly snatched the moss away from me and used it to soak up the blood. He pressed it firmly on the wound as well. But so much blood had already been wasted. I gulped as I realized something indeed had gone wrong. Suddenly Dove shuddered again and a second kit was born. This time Stream licked it. I hadn't even noticed her entry. She was very stealthy, I admired.

Dove lay still as both kits began suckling. Rock hovered over her protectively.

"Rock…is she…" I began uncertainly. I could clearly see the rise and fall of her flank, but I was still anxious.

"Dove will be fine, she just needs rest. And peace and quiet. Everyone out of the den!" Rock ordered. I stumbled out awkwardly. Suddenly Pebble had practically pounced on me.

"Well? How many?" She asked ecstatically. I smiled happily at her. Then I climbed onto the boulder Rock would stand on to get everyone's attention. I yowled but everyone had already gathered.

"Dove has just had 2 healthy young kits. A tom and a she cat." I announced proudly. I joyfully anticipated the prospect of training my young siblings to hunt and stalk. I imagined them wrestling and playing in the dust just like Cloud, Feather and I used to do.

_Beware the water that runs shallow, it could destroy you._ Feathers voice echoed. I gulped.

The tribe had left the mountains.

We had found our perfect home.

I had discovered the Moon Pool.

But we weren't safe yet, not until I had figured out what the warning meant.


	10. Change

**Mousefur's Secret Part 2, The Ancient Clans**

**Change**

I closed my eyes and breathed in the scents around me. The smells and sounds were very unlike those which I experienced in the mountains-sharp, crisp, cold smells. Here by the lake I could smell the pollen in the air, I could feel the slightly damp breeze kiss my cheek, and I could here the endless buzzing and chattering of birds.

But there was not peace here. There was no more peace here than on the mountains.

After the tribes arrival at the lake forest we discovered quickly the dangers lurking in the forest. These were dangers we were hardly prepared for.

Badgers.

Foxes.

Rogues.

Twolegs.

They all threatened the tribe.

And so Rock was forced to make changes to our customs and survival ways to adapt to our new home. And of course so of the cats were opposed to change.

_"New NAMES?" _one cat shrieked in the distance, shattering my moment of quiet. _"I don't care about how we have to change borders and patrols, but now Rock says we should change our NAMES? Ridiculous!" _The same cat shrilled again. I heard soft murmurs of agreement.

I quickly trotted over to the group of squabbling cats.

"Hello." I greeted them coolly. Several glanced up at me with a start, shock and embarrassment flitted across their eyes. I was, after all, Rocks daughter.

I snidely sat down next to the cats.

"By all means, don't stop your discussion on my account." I said innocently.

"Mouse..." Fern trailed off awkwardly. I flicked my ears with annoyance.

"So far Rock has guarded us and provided for us. Without him you would all most likely be dead on those mountains. So why the sudden doubt in him?" I snapped. Fern recoiled. Fern's friend Clover faced me squarely.

"It wasn't Rock who spoke to the dead first. It wasn't him that found the moon pool. As far as I'm concerned you've done more than he has." Clover sniffed.

At first I was shocked to hears Clovers words. But after a moment it started to make sense. I wasn't a kit anymore, I was fully grown now. And I had taken responsibility for the tribe just as much as Rock had. I layed my ears back as I guiltily thought badly of my father.

"Well If you want to listen to me more than Rock, then hear this, you will listen to what Rock says, and that's an order." I growled and stalked off.

I found I had walked directly into the middle of the camp. Most of my tribe mates were out hunting or patrolling, each cat was grudgingly following Rocks new orders. Even I admit that the changes made me a little uneasy.

Suddenly Rock materialized by my side.

"Mouse, I'm glad your here. I need to speak with you." Rock whispered. Then he quickly turned and padded off towards his den. I followed close behind, bewilderment was drawn across my face.

"What's wrong?" I questioned.

"I've been speaking with our ancestors. They've been guiding my paw steps as leader. They've been telling me how to make the tribe prosper." Rock began.

"But they say for our tribe to survive here we must make many changes." Rock added.

"I am aware of the changes." I said dryly. Rocks ice blue eyes glanced at me.

"You don't think these changes are wise." He said simply. I shook my head.

"No one likes these changes. And why do we need to get new names?" I demanded.

"I don't know, but our ancestors say it is the only way to stop the shallow waters..." Rock sighed. I froze.

"What did you say?" I said quietly. Rock shrugged. "Our ancestors told me to be wary of the shallow waters."

"Feather's warning." I gasped. My brown eyes widened and focused intently on Rock.

"You have to do whatever our ancestor tell you to do...otherwise our tribe will be destroyed." I said quickly. Rock gaped.

"I don't know how to explain everything, just trust me, we have to get the tribe to work together again." I pleaded. After a moment Rock nodded.

I let out a sigh of relief, if we did what we needed to do, then everything would be fine. I thought with contempt. Suddenly my eyes glazed over, sucking me into a vision.

"Feather." I breathed, calling out my sisters name. Her speckled figure immediately appeared, her face was grave.

"Oh Mouse. I am so sorry." Feather choked out.

"What? What's wrong?" I demanded. Feather shook her head, the words she wanted to say were forbidden. There were of course rules to what she could tell me. So instead she showed me.

"If you follow your ancestors guidance, you will survive. That doesn't mean you won't be destroyed." Feather whispered. I turned to where she was looking at, a small light in the distance. I stepped forward cautiously and the light grew, holding with in it a vision.

_Red met white as yowls filled the air. The screeching of murder rang throughout the forest. _

"Who? Who is going to die?" I snarled, my claws ripping into the ground. Feather shuddered beside me and let out several choking sobs.

"I am so sorry." She repeated, like a faltering echo. And then she was gone, leaving me standing in front of rock with my brown pelt bushed out and my claws burrowed into the ground. I felt winded, like I had been kicked in the stomach.

"No matter what I do, the shallow waters will destroy me." I said at last. Rock was staring at me with wide eyes.

"What just happened?" He demanded, confusion and worry lined his brow. In reply I simply walked away from him. I walked into the middle of the camp and stood motionless for a moment, and then I was running. I tore off into the tree line, trees and bushes whisked past me as I sprinted. The only sound was the blood pulsing in my ears and the steady thrumming of my heart.

"I promise you this Feather, whoever threatens my tribe will die beneath my claws." I yowled.


	11. Shallow Waters

**Mousefur's Secret Part 2, The Ancient Clans**

**Shallow Waters**

"Mouse Fur! Come quick, there's a badger in the camp!" Dark Pebble shrilled from inside the nursery. I sprinted towards the nursery entrance and guarded it so the badger wouldn't be able to go inside and hurt Dove Song or Dark Pebble, or Dove Songs kits, Grass Wind and Stone Foot.

I reared up on my hind legs and balanced nimbly while swatting at the badgers pointing snout. It let out a deep throated growl and slashed at me with its long claws. I hissed threateningly and leapt into the air. The badger blundered around in confusion, searching for where I went. Its beady eyes glowered with rage. Then I landed squarely on its shoulders. My claws ripped into it's black shoulder fur and I sunk my fangs into its neck.

"Lighting Flash, Clover Petal, help Mouse Fur!" Rock ordered. The rest of the tribe circled the badger and I, making sure the badger wouldn't escape before we had beaten some fear into it so it wouldn't return.

"I don't need help!" I yowled back at Rock. "I can take care of this." I growled quietly. I jumped off of the badger and landed in front of it. Rage fueled the badgers movements, making it clumsy and slow moved. I easily scored several gashes along its face and sides. The badger let out one last growl before turning around and lumbering away, the tribe parted to let it flee.

The tribes cheers suddenly filled my ears.

I accepted their praise grudgingly. And then I stalked off to my nest with exhaustion and let fatigue take over.

* * *

The tribe had changed. We had received our new names, or rather added onto our names. And we set down rules. We developed a new system of managing things in the forest. Since dealing with foxes and badgers was dangerous work we created a test, to see when a cat was ready to deal with this type of work.

Blue Slate discovered the tunnels on accident when he was hunting. One minute he was stalking a thrush, and the next moment he was falling down a tunnel into a deep cavern.

Anyways all of the cats seemed to be coping with the changes alright. And there was no sign of shallow waters. Perhaps the threat in Feathers warning had passed...

"Mouse Fur." A raspy voice hissed in my ear. My eyes flew open from my rest. It was the middle of the night.

"Shallow Stream? What do you want?" I yawned.

"Come with me." Shallow Stream ordered. I quirked an eyebrow followed her out of the camp. Once we were well out of earshot of my tribe mates Shallow Stream began to speak.

"Do you remember the mountains?" She began, getting a rather far off look in her eyes. I nodded yes.

"I could never forget the mountains, no matter how much I try." I murmured. Shallow Stream smiled in agreement.

"I remember lots of things about the mountains. I also remember how mad I was when Rock showed up. It seemed your father just waltzed in and stole half of my tribe right from under me. And then he righteously suggested joining forces." Shallow Stream snorted. I awkwardly nodded in recollection, it seemed Shallow Stream still held hard feelings for my father over that. Shallow Stream continued, her tone seemed to darken.

"The night of the avalanche I was traveling towards Rocks camp." She hissed.

"Yes, you said you were traveling to join forces with him." I smiled. Shallow Stream smirked.

"How foolish of you, to actually believe that." Shallow Stream whispered. I froze in my tracks.

"What do you mean?" I snarled, the fur on my hackles was rising but Shallow Stream was not intimidated. She thrust her face right up close to mine and spat in my face. Her rank breath clouded over me.

"_Your _father stole everything from me. Now I am going to Steal everything from him." Shallow Stream growled. "That night I was going to his camp to _kill _him. Not to make peace! Lucky for me I survived the avalanche. Then I waited in silence on the outskirts of your camp. But I was always watching, waiting for my opportunity to exact my revenge. Now I have my chance." Shallow Stream smiled. She raised her claws like she was going to strike me, I braced for impact. But at the last second she turned tail and fled. I watched her gray tail disappear into the undergrowth. Shock and anger washed over me like a wave.

_She _was what Feather had been warning me about! _Shallow Stream _was the shallow waters that were going to destroy me. Yet...she didn't hurt me. I was utterly confused, then realization hit me like a lighting bolt.

Shallow Stream was running back towards camp. Where Dove Song and the kits were.

Shallow Stream was going to hurt Rock beyond repair by stealing his mate and 2 other kits.

"NO!" I growled and sprang into the trees after Shallow Stream, but she had too much of a lead on me. She would reach Dove and the kits before I would.

Suddenly a shrill scream tore apart the night sky. I ran even harder. When I got to the camp it was in uproar.

The first thing I saw was the red, red was everywhere. The blood stained every rock and root. Then I saw Dove Songs limp pelt lying in the clearing. Her stomach was sliced clean across the middle. Her mouth hung open in a silent scream.

"Mom!" I wailed and I rushed to her side, there was no life left in her eyes. Rock was staring at Dove Song in bleak despair. He looked as if no force in the world would cause his gaze to waver from his dead mates body.

"The kits." I gasped, my head wiped towards the nursery. Dark Pebble was shaking with fear.

"Where are the kits?" I screamed, praying that Shallow Stream hadn't had time to reach them. In response Dark Pebble moved, revealing a bloody kit sprawled across the nursery floor. Stone Foot.

"Where...where is Grass Wind?" I choked out. My world was spinning now, my eyes were being blurred by tears.

"Shallow Stream took her." Lightning flash murmured. In an instant Rock was next to me. His gaze was angry, filled with hate.

"If there is any chance that Grass Wind is alive I will search for her. Perhaps Shallow Stream hasn't killed her yet. Mouse Fur, you and I will go now." Rock ordered and without another word we were scouring the forest for Shallow Stream and Grass Wind.


	12. Grass Wind

**Mousefur's Secret Part 2, The Ancient Clans**

**Grass Wind**

"The trail ends here." I growled, my brown tail thrashed against the ground. Fury sparked in my eyes. Rock was bristled dangerously, his face contorted with rage. We had no time to grieve for Dove Song and my brother. Right now we had one mission, to rescue Grass Wind from Shallow Stream.

"They must have crossed the creek then. Check the other side for their trail." Rock ordered. I immediately leapt across the creek. I opened my mouth on the other side, letting the scents fill my nostrils and bathe my tongue. I caught a faint trace of Shallow Stream.

"This way." I yowled and began trailing the scent deeper into the woods.

_Wherever you are Shallow Stream... I will find you. And I will kill you._

"Mouse Fur, I think she's taking Grass Wind to the moon pool." Rock said stiffly.

"Lets go." I snapped and began running towards the moors. I quickly ran farther ahead of Rock, and I reached the moon pool long before him. I burst into the opening of the cave, a hint of craziness was vivid in my mind.

"I know you're in here Shallow Stream." I whisper hissed. Suddenly Shallow Stream stepped out from behind a rock wall, Grass wind swung from her jaws.

"Grass Wind!" I called out to my baby sister. Grass Wind let out a feeble shriek in reply to my call. I took a step forward and Shallow Stream immediately held Grass Wind dangerously over the moon pool.

"I wonder..." Shallow Stream said through a mouthful of fur. "I wonder how deep this pool is. I can't even see the bottom!" Shallow Stream cooed. I let out a low warning growl.

"If you drop her you die." I snarled.

"Really? Because if I dropped her I'm sure you would dive in the save her rather than deal with me. Giving me time to escape. I can't lose Mouse Fur. You and Rock shall pay!" Shallow Stream shrieked. Grass Wind wailed from her jaws.

_Please hurry Rock. _I begged silently. Shallow Stream and I silently stared at each other for a moment, each of us debating what to do.

"Take me instead." I said at last. Shallow Stream quirked an eyebrow. I let out a long breath, probably one of my last.

"If you let Grass Wind go...I will give you my life." I explained.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Shallow Stream rasped.

"I'm not lying." I growled with such certainty that Shallow Stream believed me.

"Very well." Shallow Stream mewed and set Grass Wind down on the cold stone. I cautiously stepped forward. Shallow Stream smiled evilly.

"I'm sorry Rock." I mewed. Then Stream lunged forward. I felt myself fall down as Shallow Streams fangs met my throat. Blood gurgled in my mouth. Suddenly I heard Rocks heart broken wail fill the moon pool cavern.

"You are to late!" Shallow Stream yowled triumphantly. I felt my life begin to ebb away, taking me up towards Feather and Cloud and Dove Song. They would be waiting.

My eyes started to close, but before I died I saw Rock lunge forward and knock Shallow Stream off her paws. From the sound of when she hit the rock flooring, I guessed she snapped her neck.

"No no no!" Rock whispered as he saw me.

"Goodbye." I gurgled. _Take care of Grass Wind. _I added silently.


	13. Cursed

**Mousefur's Secret Part 2, The Ancient Clans**

**The Curse**

"I have done everything you have asked of me! You have taken my family from me too. Please, you can't take Mouse Fur." Rock shouted.

"When I first visited the moon pool you gave me powers, powers I could use to heal my tribe." Rock snarled. "But what use are those powers if I can't even save my daughter?"

"So I am going to make a bargain." Rock continued. "You can take my life, and use my powers to save Mouse Furs." Rock said quietly.

A blinding light filled the cavern, blinding me momentarily.

_Just let me die Rock. I am so close to death, just let me go. _I thought silently.

Suddenly Rock began to convulse in front of me. I watched in horror as his fur peeled away, revealing his skin beneath. His eyes clouded over, and he began to age. I watched as my father died right in front of me.

And then he began to glow. I realized he was dead, he had sacrificed his life for me. Just as I had been willing to do for Grass Wind.

Then a rush of air hit my lungs with the force of a lightning strike. I let out a faint _oomph _and spasmed on the ground as life poured back into my body.

"Rock." I groaned. "What have you done?"

I shakily rose to my paws and Rocks spirit flitted over to me.

"I couldn't watch you die. Not you too." Rock said softly. I looked up at him with pain in my eyes.

"So it was fair to make me watch you die?" I murmured. Rocks sightless eyes gazed at me.

"I trust you to lead the tribe now. Beware, there is more trouble to come." Rock foretold. My eyes darkened with seriousness.

"Also, Grass Wind is going to have a, per say, 'special' role in the tribe. Take care of her." Rock added before disappearing.

I sat by the moon pool for a long time after that. I sat in silence as the night wore on and eventually day broke through. I supposed I would have to return to my tribe now.

_My _tribe. Interesting how in a few moments your world can completely change. And little did I know at the time all the change to come, because at the time I didn't even realize that I had been cursed yet.

I rose to my paws and trudged over to Grass Wind who was shivering against the cold of the early morning breeze. I nudged her close to my side.

"Come on Grass Wind, lets go home." I said softly in her tiny ear.

* * *

The first time I noticed something was wrong was 3 months after Rock sacrificed himself for me.

I was out hunting with Lightning Flash. We were crossing over the moors searching for rabbits when a wild dog appeared. It came out of no where, I had no time to prepare for its attack. I was terrified the dog would kill me, and that Rocks sacrifice would be for nothing.

However when the dog shook me in its jaws, and my spine snapped, I felt only a brief moment of agony. I had broken my spine, but a moment later I was fine. Then Lightning Flash swooped in and attacked the dog. The dog dropped me and we ran for cover. I later convinced myself I had only imagined my spine breaking.

I would have believed my little lie to myself too.

If it wasn't for my appearance.

The next morning after the dog attack I woke up and went down to the lake to drink. When I saw my reflection I gasped, I was younger. At least a moon younger. My glossy brown pelt now had traces of kitten fluff lingering.

The next time I figured something was wrong was another 5 moons after Rock saved me. I was lapping water from a puddle when I noticed an oily tang to the water. My stomach convulsed and tried to rid itself of the putrid poison in the water, but I had drunk to much. Again I thought I was going to die. But a moment later I was fine. And when I looked at my reflection I was another moon younger.

"Rock." I whispered to the still air. Instantly my fathers spirit appeared before me. Worry lined his brow.

"What is happening?" I demanded. Rock opened his mouth to reply, but no words came out. He didn't know.

"What happened when you gave your life to me?" I growled, panic hid behind my words.

"I think..." Rock trailed off uncertainly.

"What? You think _what?"_ I persisted. "All I know is that after that night every time I nearly die I seen to age a moon in reverse." I mewed with disbelief.

"Mouse Fur. I think I have cursed you." Rock stated calmly.


	14. The Secret

**Mousefur's Secret Part 2, The Ancient Clans**

**The Secret**

The rest of my tribe mates began to notice something was off about me. I had distanced myself from them once I found out about the curse. I felt it was to dangerous to let them know...it had to remain a secret.

And a thousand questions burdened my mind.

_How exactly was I cursed?_

_What happens when I age backwards and reach kithood, will I just disappear?_

_Can the curse be lifted?_

_How can I lift the curse?_

_Will I live forever?_

Clover Petals mew behind me awakened me from my brooding thoughts.

"Mouse Fur." She began cautiously.

"What." I rasped harshly, I hadn't slept in days. My brown pelt was ragged and course. And I couldn't recall the last time I had eaten.

"...I just wanted to say...I'm sorry. I'm sorry Rock died." Clover Petal mewed and then abruptly left. I didn't know why she was apologizing. _She _hadn't been the reason he died. I was to blame for that. I should have thought of some other way to save Grass Wind than sacrificing myself. I could've prevented all this.

For whatever reason Clover Petals apology prompted me to return to the tribe.

I walked shakily into camp, and silence rang out. All eyes were glued to me. No one moved, or breathed. I was surrounded by the tribe, yet I was alone. Suddenly a little bundle of fur was running towards me.

"Mouse Fur!" Grass Wind squealed. I looked down at the kit with narrowed eyes. I inspected her thoroughly.

"You're bigger." I said at last.

"I should think so, its been a while since you've been...around." Lightning Flash mewed from the side lines. Betrayal swam in his eyes. I had betrayed him and the entire tribe for that matter in my absence. I was supposed to lead them, not wallow in my self pity. I cleared my throat.

"I'm here now." I said coarsely. Lightning Flash nodded. Suddenly Dark Pebbles head popped out of the nursery.

"Mouse Fur?" She questioned. I nodded. Dark Pebble scrambled towards me.

"Oh my, look how small you are! You must have lost so much weight." Dark Pebble cooed. I smiled at my friends loyalty to me. She was a good cat.

However it wasn't my weight loss that caused my size, it was the curse. My eyes flashed angrily for a moment.

"Have you had your kits yet?" I smiled. Dark Pebble nodded and calmly lead me into the nursery. Three tiny bundles wiggled around.

"What are their names?" I whispered. Dark pebble pointed them out one at a time.

"That one is Furled Bracken. That one is Shy Fawn. And that one is Chasing Clouds." Dark Pebble said softly.

"They are lovely." I told her solemnly. Then I gently left the nursery and returned to the center camp.

Wind buffeted my fur, bathing me in the scents of the tribe, my tribe. I was home. But I was still cursed. And I still had to find out how to break my binds. But for the time being my only concern was keeping my secret. Rock instantaneously appeared in front of me. No one else could see him. No one could see his hairless pelt or his sightless eyes. And in my fathers claws, was a stick with 1 score mark along it.

"I am keeping track of those who die because of me." Rock said simply.

"That's so morbid." I snapped. A few cats glanced my way, I appeared to be talking to myself. I shuffled awkwardly until they looked away and resumed their conversations.

"What do you want?" I whispered to Rock.

"There was a prophecy." Rock replied. I flicked my ears to indicate I was listening.

"The prophecy stated that the curse could be lifted. But, only the claws of death can undo what has been done." Rock murmured.

"What does that mean?" I hissed. Rock sighed and disappeared. My brown eyes were wide. _Only the claws of death can undo what has been done..._

I shook out my bristling fur and began scoping out the camp again.

Several cats were having a heated discussion. I calmly walked over to them and their discussion dissipated.

"Mouse Fur, we need to inform you of some things." One tom stated. I prompted him to continue.

"Well, we made some adjustments to customs of the tribe. We found tunnels underground, and..." The tom stopped talking. He was nervous. His friend continued speaking.

"When a cat is fully able to serve the tribe they earn the title sharpclaw. Those who are younger are called softpaws. When a soft paw is ready to become a sharpclaw they have to pass a test. They go into the tunnels, and if they find their way out they become sharpclaws." The cat mewed.

"And if they don't find their way out?" I growled.

"They perish." A voice from in the crowd announced. I gasped.

"That's horrid." I shrieked. No one spoke. I glanced around wildly.

"Who's idea was this?" I demanded. Grass Wind stepped forward.

"It was mine." She squeaked.


	15. Ancient Clans

**Mousefur's Secret Part 2, The Ancient Clans**

**Ancient Clans**

The world seemed to sway beneath my paws. Sudden fatigue overcame me, I collapsed onto a ragged piece of ground filled with rocks. Each cut on my pelt was just another strike through my heart.

Rock had said...he had warned me...Grass Wind was going to have a special role in the tribe.

Her role was special indeed. She changed everything. She _ruined_ all the peace I had fought for.

Cats squirmed around me. They were just shadows flitting around in the background. I felt myself being hoisted onto steady shoulders and carried towards my old den. The cat that was carrying me suddenly took a sharp turn. He wasn't taking me to my old nest, he was taking me to Rocks den!

I tried to feebly object.

No one heard.

The last thing I can remember was my head resting on a moss pillow and then sleep.

* * *

"Mouse Fur are you okay?" A shrill voice whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes and peered at Grass Wind. My sister.

"I'm fine." I snapped harshly. Instantly a chill spread through the cave. I sat up and shook out my fur, Grass Wind glared up at me.

"You're mad!" She said defiantly. I nodded.

"I am mad. Why did you suggest something so horrid...so cruel? Why did you suggest cats going down into the tunnels to become sharpclaws or whatever they are called?" I demanded, fury crawled along my spine.

"I was told to say that." Grass Wind whispered. Tears trickled down her cheeks. She was so young and innocent, she didn't know she'd done anything wrong. I wrapped my tail around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Who told you to say that?" I asked softly, imaging all the possible traitors in the tribe.

"I can't remember her name..." Grass Wind murmured and scrunched up her face like she was trying really hard to recall.

"She had white paws." Grass Wind began carefully. I listened intently. "And a creamy chest. Her fur was tortoiseshell and she had long feathery whiskers. Her eyes were a leafy green." Grass Wind stated. I gasped.

"Feather?" I inquired warily. Grass Wind nodded happily.

"Yes! That was her name!" Grass Wind cheered. I let out a shaky breath. I didn't realize I had stopped breathing from shock.

"Ok. Ok Grass Wind thank you for telling me. You should probably head back to the nursery now. I have some, uh, business to attend to." I said softly. Grass Wind nodded, nuzzled my side, and scampered away with all the energy of a river.

I hobbled out of Rocks den and winced at the blinding sun light. After I had composed myself I made my way to the area where Rock always gave announcements.

"Attention!" I shouted forcefully. The tribe cats gathered meticulously. My sharp brown eyes stared at each individual for a moment.

"I apologize, for abandoning the tribe. I was stricken with grief for all of the deaths caused by Shallow Stream. But I am here now. And I am here to protect this tribe with tooth and claw. I don't understand why so much has changed in the time I left. But I fell I can't ask you to all change back at my whims. So this tribe will continue following its new customs." I stated. Whispered cheers filled the camp. I cut them off and continued.

"However you can't ask me to call this a tribe. Because this is not a tribe anymore, you abandoned the customs of the tribes the instant you decided to condemn cats into those tunnels. So, I rename this group of cats, not as a tribe, but as a clan. We are a clan!" I yowled. Loud cheers filled the camp this time. I stepped of the ledge and walked over to Lightning Flash.

"Walk with me." I ordered. Lightning Flash followed me out of the camp and to the moors. We crested one hill after another with out speaking. Then I shattered the silence.

"How many have died in the tunnels already?" I whispered.

"Two." Lightning Flash replied calmly. "It rained, and the tunnels flooded. They drowned. Now we only go in the tunnels on cloudless days." Lightning Flash responded. I shivered at his indifferent tone.

"Are there any more...customs that have been created?" I asked nervously. Lightning Flash paused to consider.

"The leader of the clans will appoint a deputy. And those who passed the test are sharpclaws who patrol the clans borders and hunt. Softpaws are mentored by the clan until they are ready to test. I think that's it." Lightning Flash murmured.

"Thank you for speaking with me. But now, I need to travel to the moon pool. Alone." I sighed. Lightning Flash quietly departed and left me alone on the moors. I carefully crested the last hill and emerged into the small cavern with the moon pool.

"Feather." I snarled, summoning my sister.


	16. The Tunnels

**Mousefur's Secret Part 2, The Ancient Clans**

**The Tunnels**

"Why on earth would you have such a horrid idea as to send cats down into the tunnels? And how could you tell Grass Wind something like that?" I shouted at my sister. Feather simply blinked.

"Mouse Fur there is so much you don't know." Feather began.

"No! Don't you dare start that whole 'I know the future' thing with me cause it ain't gonna fly! I'm the one who's cursed to live forever Feather!" I shouted with rage. Feathers lip pulled back in a snarl, exposing her fangs which glistened in the caves light.

"You may be cursed Mouse Fur, but I _died. _So don't tell _me _what things I should tell Grass Wind! She is just as much my sister as yours." Feather said hotly.

"But why _did _you tell Grass Wind about the tunnels?" I pressed. Feather sighed and began walking. She flicked her tail, signaling that I should follow. I reluctantly padded after her.

"Well?" I snapped.

"Your world is going to change Mouse Fur. It will change more than you would ever imagine. And sadly you will live through many changes to come. I have to prepare you to cope with those changes. You must adjust your way of life to this curse, until Rock figures out how to break it." Feather said solemnly.

"What changes?" I asked nervously. I thought Rock had already made enough changes to the clan.

"I cannot tell you what the future holds. All I can say is that you and Grass Wind are the key to your clans survival. And Mouse Fur, please trust me. Whatever I do has your best interests at heart. The tunnels...they will shape the future of your clan." Feather explained. I could tell she was about to depart so I took the chance to ask one last question.

"Rock's been avoiding me. I've been trying to get ahold of him through the moon pool, he hasn't answered. He got a prophecy, didn't he?" I murmured. Whatever happened to Rock, it wasn't good. He would only avoid me if he thought breaking my curse was impossible.

"There was a prophecy Mouse Fur. But you'll have to hear it from him." Feather mewed and vanished into the swirls of the sky. I let out an impatient huff.

"I only have forever to wait." I said sarcastically. _Hopefully I wouldn't end up living forever..._

I could tell Rock wouldn't be visiting me anytime soon so I walked slowly back to camp, where I would have to lead my cats into an uncertain future. And I would be the only one to see the very end.

* * *

"Dark Pebble, take Furled Bracken and Shy Fawn out to practice hunting. Clover Petal, you take Chasing Clouds out to practice sparring." I called out loudly to the cats milling around camp. They immediately obliged. I smiled as I watched Dark Pebble's kits grow each day. I frowned suddenly, soon they would have to venture down into the tunnels to become sharpclaws.

"Slate Shadow, Soft Fern, go re mark the northern borders." I ordered once I saw the 2 cats sun bathing. "And Red Berry and Lightning Flash can re mark the southern borders."

I finished the announcement and hopped off the meeting ledge. The cats quickly began the tasks I had given them. I heard a defiant squeak behind me. I saw Grass Wind glaring at me and fluffing out her fur.

"Why does Dark Pebble's kits get to go outside camp yet I'm stuck here? I am older than them you know!" Grass Wind chirped. I sighed inwardly but smiled at the young soft paw.

"That's because today, you will test." I choked out grudgingly. Grass Wind cheered so loudly I doubted Dark Pebble and her kits would have any luck finding prey.

Grass Wind and I exited the camp and walked towards the closest entrance to the tunnels. I gulped as I looked down into the dark chasm. Grass Wind positively shook with excitement.

"I hope to see you again before moon high." I whispered as Grass Wind charged into the darkness. And with that and I dashed back to camp and waited for the next several grueling hours to pass by so I would find out if Grass Wind would survive to be a sharpclaw. The reason I had sent all of my clan mates out of camp on duties was so I could wait alone. I didn't want anyone to see me so agitated.

"Guide her paw steps Rock." I whispered and sat down in the center of the camp, facing the direction Grass Wind was in. I wanted to be the first one to see her once she got back out of the tunnels.


	17. Prophecy

**Mousefur's Secret Part 2, The Ancient Clans**

**The Prophecy**

Rock continued to ignore me for the next few hours, and the next. I began to get annoyed, why couldn't he just tell me what the prophecy was? I especially needed his comfort with Grass Wind down in the tunnels. And besides, I knew he had seen a sign on how to break my curse, Grass Wind confessed. So why hadn't Rock told me? Didn't he want to set me free?

I glanced at my reflection in a puddle, I was older at least.

I hadn't 'died' again, so I was resuming my older appearance. Unfortunately I would continue to age forever, unless I died again. And again.

I let out a huff or frustration.

"There has to be a way for me to break this curse on my own." I mewed nonchalantly. I felt a pelt brush up beside me, Dark Pebble's whiskers twitched with amusement.

"What curse?" She said with a mrrroooww of laughter. I flushed underneath my mousey brown pelt. I had no reply or explanation. Had I just blown my cover, was my secret discovered by none other than my best friend? My eyes widened as Dark Pebble stared at me quizzically, her gaze softened with understanding.

"Oh Mouse Fur, I'm sorry." She smiled. I stared at her.

"For what?" I murmured, my heart beat as fast as a hummingbirds.

"For being so preoccupied lately, with the kits and all." Dark Pebble responded good naturedly, relief washed over me like a flood of water. I nodded mutely.

"But you know," Dark Pebble continued, "it's not very nice to call them curses." She said sincerely. I couldn't help but let out a peal of laughter.

"Understood." I snorted. "You know I love your little furballs."

"Speaking of furballs." Dark Pebble whispered. I spun around quickly as let out a gasp of shock as Grass Wind shakily meandered into camp. She coughed slightly and shivered. Dampness from the caves clung to her pelt.

Before I even realized my paws were moving I was nuzzling my sisters shoulder.

"Welcome back to the clan, sharpclaw." I smiled. Grass Wind beamed before coughing again. Worry pricked my brow.

"You probably should rest now." I ordered and led Grass Wind towards my den.

"No, I want to sleep in the sharpclaws den." Grass Wind protested.

"Of course." I replied and let her hobble off to the other den. _I'm glad you're safe, _I added silently.

Suddenly a swirling blue mist surrounded me, I glanced around in panic looking for where to run, but my legs were frozen in place. Rock appeared before me, I glared at him angrily.

"Its about time." I growled grumpily. Rock sighed.

"I need to tell you something. But I must be quick, I don't have much time right now. A dark force in approaching." Rock stated. Shivers crawled along my spine. I nodded for Rock to continue.

"I received a prophecy. I know what has to be done for your curse to be broken. Unfortunately now is not the time for you to be released from the curse, you will live a long long time to come, Mouse Fur." Rock said softly. I gulped.

"Only the claws of death can undo what has been done." Rock said simply. That was the prophecy, that was what would set me free.

"What does that even mean?" I protested. Rock shook his head helplessly. My claws scratched the ground impatiently.

"How will the claws of death undo the curse?!" I demanded. A desperate plea choked my words. Without even saying goodbye Rock disappeared. My eyes blinked open shakily. The camp was in uproar.

I let out a raspy and shaky breath, trying to regain my bearings.

"Wha...what's going on?" I called out to my clan mates. I swayed slightly on my paws. No one stopped running, no one answered me. Everyone just simply fled, leaving behind those who could not keep up. I wobbled around, my mind was foggy from my encounter with Rock. I recalled my fathers words, he said a dark forced was approaching. That must be what was chasing my clan mates.

I began to regain my senses, I quickly began running after my cats. But I stopped for a moment and looked over my shoulder to see what was the dark force. I screamed in terror, nothing I had seen before was as vicious as the snarling snapping creature behind me. I tried to run faster, but the monster out paced me easily, I darted in front of me and stopped, I skid slightly to avoid careening into it. I turned and tried to run the other way but the beast slapped a giant paw over my brown tail and held me. I licked its gleaming fangs hungrily. I closed my eyes and waited for death, but I knew I wouldn't truly die.

The image of the beast circled through my mind. It was like a dog, but much much larger. It had a long and thick tail. Its eyes were amber and held no sign of a beating heart. It was an empty shell.

Rocks voice materialized in my ear. I could almost fell his breath surrounding me, would he wait next to me while I awaited a painful ad short demise before becoming whole again?

"Mouse Fur." Rock gasped. I cringed as the creature lifted me up in its slobbering jaws.

"Mouse Fur you must not die! Your clan mates are returning to your aid, if they see you...if they see that you live forever...you must not die!" Rock shouted. Before I could reply the snapping of my spine filled the air with a resounding crack.

A moment later my eyes opened to Grass Wind and my other clan mates attacking the giant creature.

"No." I said softly. They saw it kill me, the heard my spine break. How would I explain being perfectly fine to them? I couldn't explain it, my secret was out, I would have to leave. I would leave before they even found out I wasn't dead.

I scrambled to my paws and hobbled into the trees. I heard Lightning Flash's triumphant yowl as the beast galloped away.

"Where's Mouse Fur's body?" Clover Petal quivered sadly. I pricked my ears as I heard my former clan mates search for me briefly, but I was no where to be found.

I walked deeper into the forest, never to be found again.


	18. Rogue

**Mousefur's Secret Part 2, The Ancient Clans**

**Rogue**

At first I counted the days I had been gone, away from my clan. But as time grew on I started only counting the seasons. However, I was never far from my home. I couldn't bear the thought of actually leaving them. Sometimes I would perch up in a tree and watch a patrol of cats pass underneath me. My heart literally broke when I saw Grass Wind sniffing at the base of a tree, swearing that she smells my scent. And then having the patrol tell her I was dead, gone, taking by the giant creature.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" I grumbled from my hiding place. I silenced myself when I heard the dawn patrol coming. I smiled for the briefest of moments as the group of cats passed by the bush I was hiding under. My smile vanished as I saw Grass Wind. She was..._old._

How long have I been gone? How many days...months...seasons?

Surely it wasn't that long! Grass Wind is still just a young sharpclaw!

I was fooling myself and I knew it. I was careless with my life because I knew I couldn't die. But every time I was killed I aged in reverse, my age was always around middle aged. But Grass Wind, she didn't age like me.

I gulped back a scream working its way up my throat. Without thinking I began barreling through the forest, my only thought was seeing the camp, seeing who was gone.

When I reached the clan it looked like a completely different world. I slunk around the edges, examining every leaf and twig that was different. The cats had changed too, new ones wandered around, while my friends were old and trying to relax in the sun.

A scream ricocheted from the nursery.

"Hold on Broken Shadow! Grass Wind will be back from the patrol shortly." A cat reassured Broken Shadow from inside the nursery.

"No! I need my mom here now!" Broken Shadow shrieked.

I gasped loudly, but no one heard me above Broken Shadows labored pains.

"Mom. Did she say _mom?_" I gaped. "Grass Wing is a _mother?_" I shrieked. Several heads turned in confusion to my caterwaul. I slapped my tail across my mouth and sat in silence. Eventually the cats brushed aside the mysterious shriek and continued helping Broken Shadow.

Suddenly Grass Wind and her patrol dashed into the camp, without missing a beat Grass Wing squeezed inside of the nursery to help her daughter deliver her kits. I felt queasy.

I heard a scream, silence, and then the tiny mewl of a kit. Grass Winds head popped out of the nursery a moment later, a giant smile was plastered to her face which was dashed with gray hairs.

"Broken Shadow had one kit, a boy. His name is Fallen Leaves!" Grass Wind announced. Everyone cheered.

"Congratulations." I whispered and backed out of camp, my brown tail dragged on the ground.

* * *

"Shut up Twist." I growled and stretched out with a yawn.

"Oh come on Rogue, you have to admit you are a bit obsessed with the forest." Twist purred and began grooming her white paws. When she finished she set to work on cleaning her dark brown tabby pelt. Twist stopped grooming and eyed me carefully.

"Why are you so obsessed with the forest?" She pried. I closed my eyes and let the memories of the lake bath me. At last I replied.

"I died there." I said softly. Twist let out humph of annoyance.

"Fine, don't tell me Rogue." Twist sniffed and padded towards her bowl of food which resided in a warm sun beam.

"I'm sorry Twist, it's just to personal." I sighed.

"Is that why you left?" Twist asked while munching loudly on kibble. I nodded and joined Twist, I began devouring the brown pellets the twolegs left out for us. When Twist was full she sat back and waited patiently for me to have my share. When I was done I licked my chops and began walking along the sidewalk with Twist.

"Are you gonna tell me your name today, or do I have to keep calling you Rogue?" Twist broke the calm silence.

"I wont tell you my name. Not today." I replied solemnly.

"You are a weird cat Rogue. But you make good company." Twist laughed. I smiled at the comfortable friendship I had found in Twist.

"What should we do today?" I asked. Twist thought carefully.

"Lets go to the white twoleg house. They always visit it today, maybe they'll give us attention." Twist purred. We scurried along towards the white twoleg house, kittypets called it a church.

Twist and I watched as streams of twolegs filed calmly into the house. Twist darted forward and brushed up against a twolegs leg. It stared at her in surprise before leaning down and patting her head.

I remained at a farther distance from the twolegs. I didn't quite trust them, there was only one twoleg who I found I liked. I saw my twoleg following the crowd into the white building. My twoleg was dressed in black pelts with a white collar. I let out an excited mew and ran forward to greet him. When my twoleg saw me he picked me up and stroked me. I purred loudly in his safe arms.

_Life away from the clan isn't so bad. I can survive here, I can be Rogue instead of Mouse Fur. _I thought happily. Rocks image appeared before me, he was staring at me with his silent blind eyes. I looked away, and when I looked back he was gone.

My towleg set me down and we walked into the church, its large doors swung closed behind us.


	19. Fire

**Mousefur's Secret Part 3, The Secret**

**Fire**

I sat by the window of the church, my brown tail wrapped around my paws. Twist meandered around the halls, searching for mice. My twoleg stood by an alter and waved his arms and spoke loudly to the other twolegs who remained seated and watched him. I closed my eyes and let out a content sigh as sunlight warmed my pelt.

Who needed a clan anyways?

Being a Rogue was perfectly fine. I could live like this, with my curse. I could just live and live forever...

A tingling scent wafted up my nose. I twitched and opened my mouth, drawing in the scent. It was strange, very tangible. My fur bristled as I realized it was smoke. I let out a yowl, drawing the attention of all the twolegs. I had never before wailed and disrupted the weird twoleg gathering. My twoleg shooed me away so I wouldn't be a disruption. I yowled again.

"Get out! Get out!" I shrieked. "There's smoke!"

The twolegs wouldn't live forever like me. My twoleg could _die. _

"Run!" I shouted just as the flames burst into the room. An explosion went off somewhere in the white house. Instantly the twolegs panicked and scattered, running towards the nearest exit. I looked around blindly for my twoleg. He was helping elder twolegs out. And once he helped one person out, he went back in for the next. I wailed, telling him it wasn't safe, but he ignored me and ran back into the burning building. I followed him.

The smoke was thick and billowing, even I had trouble seeing. I meowed loudly, using my voice to guide the twolegs to the exits. Several twolegs scrambled out. I waited for my towleg to come running with the last of the stragglers. He never came. I meowed again, waiting for his response. he never came.

I dashed forward, closer the warm, licking flames.

"This way, the doors are over here!" I shouted and coughed as smoke filled my lungs. Another cough echoed mine. My ears perked, I mewed hopefully, my twoleg coughed again. I ran forward and found him collapsed on the ground, holding his pink paw over his mouth. I nudged him.

"We have to go." I said firmly. He patted my head and pushed me away. His eyes closed. I nudged him roughly.

"Get up!" I shouted. Tears burned my eyes almost as much as the smoke. More flames surrounded us.

"Please get up." I begged. "I can't lose someone else I care about. I just _can't."_ I wailed and burrowed along side my twoleg. Coughing ravaged his body and then he was still. I closed my eyes and waited for the flames to consume us.

* * *

My eyes flew open, I was out of the burning church, I was younger, I had died. Twist was staring at me incredulously.

"How are you not burned?" She mewed.

"It's a secret." I responded quietly. Twist narrowed her eyes.

"Everyone is calling you a hero. The hero cat who guided twolegs out of the burning building." Twist said sharply. I sensed jealousy in her voice. I ignored her.

"He's dead, isn't he?" I choked out. Twist shamefully looked away.

"Were cats Rogue. We shouldn't care about them." Was all Twist said. Her response was enough of an answer though. I buried my face against her side, she was all I had left.

For the next few moons I stayed with Twist. It could have been longer than a few moons, I wasn't really counting anymore. And each day I gained back a little of the time which I lost when I died. I looked older, much more like how I felt.

One day, Twist brought me a sparrow to share with her. I was about to take a big bite when I saw maggots crawling through the birds feathers. I reared back in disgust.

"You brought crow food?" I asked with disbelief. Twist looked s shocked as me.

"I promise Rogue, I caught it fresh out of the air!" She exclaimed. I didn't respond and simply buried the bird.

"We'll just eat the scraps the twolegs leave out for us." I shrugged. Twist and I made our way to where the twolegs would lay spare meat tendrils for us. My mouth watered and I stooped in the eat when I saw worms weaving throughout the tendrils.

"Gross." Twist flinched.

"What is going on?" I murmured to myself. In answer a gray mist shrouded my vision, before abruptly dissolving back into the air. Realization dawned on me.

"I'm being punished." I snarled. Twist glanced at me as if asking, why?

"I never should have left the lake, this is how Rock is punishing me!" I screamed. Twist backed away slowly, I must have looked pretty crazy.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded, her eyes were wide.

"I have to go." I breathed and dashed away. In that moment I probably was crazy, driven mad with grief and confusion towards my curse.

"Rogue! Wait up!" Twist called out and began chasing after me. I paused and looked back at her. A rueful smile spread across my face.

"My name is Mouse Fur!" I called back and began running towards my home, where I belonged.


	20. I am Mouse Fur

**Mousefur's Secret Part 3, The Secret**

**I am Mouse Fur**

I returned to the lake and forest. The instant my paws touched soil Feather, Dove Song, Cloud, and even Rock surrounded me.

"Welcome back." They chorused. I couldn't help but smile at my family. It had been so long since I had seen their faces...heard their voices. I choked back tears, I was to strong to cry. Instead I brushed against each of my siblings and rested in between Rock and Dove Song. A blissful peace washed over me.

Suddenly Feathers head snapped in the direction of the clan camp. Worry prickled my pelt.

"Is it the creature? Has it returned?" I growled, my claws flexed. Rock halfway glanced at me before clearing his throat and looking away. His hairless pelt shivered.

"Mouse Fur. A lot of time has passed since you left." Rock began.

"Since my curse forced me to flee." I corrected, my tail flicked agitatedly. Rock nodded in agreement.

"Yes, since your curse forced you to flee. But the creature has not returned, it died a long time ago. So did Grass Wind. And Dark Pebble. And Lightning Flash." Rock stated simply. I let out a gasp that sounded more like a strangled scream.

"Wha...what?" I managed to splutter. Grass Winds shadow appeared before me.

"Hey sis." She smiled. My eyes began to glisten with unshed tears. But I would not cry.

"Hey." I whispered back. In unison Dark Pebble and Lightning Flash's ghosts appeared too. My old friends simply nodded at me. I had a feeling they were upset I had never told them about my curse. In that moment so many words tumbled through my mind, so many explanations, apologies, confessions, fears. My thoughts were a jumble of words. I couldn't even form one coherent sentence to say what I had been through. So instead I just said, "I'm back."

"No one in the clan remembers you Mouse Fur. Every one you ever knew has passed on. And Dark Pebble's kits are grown up now, they don't remember you either by now. You are simply a long forgotten memory. You can return, become a clan mate. No one will find out your secret." Feather said softly.

"Until the next time they see me die, then I'll have to leave again and wait for all of my friends to die." I muttered bitterly.

"Mouse Fur it is your destiny to be a part of a clan." Cloud said sharply. I refused to meet his gaze. I was sulking.

"We don't know how to break your curse yet. But we do have clues as to where to start. And we know only the claws of death can free you. We know you have to be a part of a clan." Cloud pressed. I sighed and faced my brother.

"You know me, I could never stay away from home for too long." I conceded. My family cheered. My friends guarded me suspiciously. I had never felt more surrounded or alone all at the same time.

* * *

"Get off our territory." A cat snarled and flashed claws near my muzzle. I didn't flinch.

"Nice to meet you too." I retorted hotly. The she cat glanced at her clan mates, asking for back up.

"Just leave before we make you leave." A tom spat this time. I sighed.

"I just wish to speak with your leader. I have...er...heard about your clan and I want to join. I'd be very useful." I pleaded. The cats grudgingly agreed to let me speak with their leader, whoever it was. The cats surrounded me and patrolled me into camp. All eyes were trained on me, I was terrified someone would somehow recognize me, but all the eyes I stared into were foreign to me. A lot of time had passed.

Eventually I saw faces I knew. Dark Pebble's kits. They were older, but not old. Merely adults. I glanced around suspiciously.

"Broken Shadow." I breathed, Grass Winds kit. Broken Shadow looked sad, lost, alone. I was tempted to ask my 'patrol' what had happened. But I doubted they would be keen to speak with me about their clan lives. I sucked in a breath as Grass Wind's ghost padded next to me. No one else saw her but me.

"Remember when Broken Shadow had a kit? Fallen Leaves was his name." Grass Wind said solemnly. I nodded cautiously.

"Fallen Leaves didn't make it out of the tunnels." Grass Wind finished suddenly and vanished. I had to forced myself not to stop walking in shock.

Broken Shadow's kit died in the tunnels? No wonder she was so depressed.

"Stone Song." The she cat who had clawed at my muzzle called out. A cat padded out of Rocks old den and faced me.

"What is it, Dove's Wing?" Stone Song asked tiredly. I glanced at Dove Wing quizzically. She was the spitting image of my mother. Were her and I related?

"We captured a stray, she wants to join our clan." Dove's Wing snorted. Stone Song peered at me, he shrugged, and stared at me some more.

"Let her join." He said dismissively and padded away. I was dumbfounded, I got in that easy? Dove's Wing looked pretty ticked too. She wasn't looking forward to a new den mate.

"What's your name?" A cat said, or rather spat. I lifted my chin slightly and observed them.

"I am Mouse Fur." I said sharply. In response I got a shrug and the cats dissipated, all except Dove's Wing.

"I should probably show you around the territories." She grumped. I smirked.

"Believe it or not I lived in these woods for a long time. I know my way around." I smiled. Dove's Wing quickly stormed away. Suddenly there was a commotion in the back of the camp, a blue gray cat was walking in with a dazed look on his face. Dove's Wing ran over to his side.

"Jay's Wing!" She cried.

"He made it out of the tunnels! He's a sharpclaw!" Cats cheered. Broken Shadow immediately cornered Jay's Wing.

"Did you see my son? Did you see my Fallen Leaves?" She rasped. Jay's Wing shook his head quickly. I could have sworn he had no clue what she was talking about. Suddenly Stone Song materialized.

"I have spoken with our ancestors recently. We need to have a clan discussion. We are going to cast stones." He declared.

"What on earth is going on?" I mumbled in confusion and watched as dissent spread amongst the clan.


End file.
